Single Bed
by SvartaAnkan
Summary: Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba is for some reason at Otogi's place and have to spend the night there and they have to share room. How will that go :o? first fanfic so maybe rate and genre are wrong O.o
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ehm... this is my first fanfic :D The idea simply just came to me and I had to write it down O.o

If somthing doesn't make sense I blame it on Jounouchis dream xD 3 (that perv :o) sorry if ther are alot of gramma/spelling mistake :o I simply can't spell ^^ (and not having word makes it easyer . though I have a awesome beta :D:D)

Well I hope you will enjoy this. ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I don't claim to do so either. **

_Summary: _Jounouchi and Kaiba is for some reason at Otogi's place and have to spend the night there and they have to share room. How will that go :o?

**Single bed.**

"I'm sorry dudes, but this is the only room left. So if one of you don't feel like sleeping on the floor, you two have to share bed." Otogi said. Kaiba and Jounouchi looked at the bed and then at each other. It was a pretty big bed, but then there were the fact that the two of them were rivals. Jounouchi diden't really bother if he shared bed with Kaiba, to be really honest he actually wanted to share bed whit him. But if he said _that, _Kaiba wouled never shut up.

"Well, I guess that the _dog_..." looking at Jounouchi as he said the word dog. "...sleeps on the floor." Jounouchi lookede back at Kaiba, smirking as he came up with a perfect answer within a second. "How kinde of you. Hope that you will find the floor comfortabole ." He said as he walked up to the right sid of the bed. Otogi sighed and left the room, leving the two to solve this problem on there own. Kaiba was in a bit of a shock over that Jounouchi had, for ones, talked back at him in a way that made sense, given of how tired Jounouchi was. "I meant that _you_ was going to sleep on the floor, mutt." Kaiba said, sounding a bit angrier than he had meant to.

"Well, I guess that you traind me badly, money bags." Jounouchi said taking his pants of, leaving the shirt on, and laid down under the covers with a yawn indicating that he was ready to sleep.

'Damn it, I can't believe that he won that discussion.' Kaiba thought as he walked ower to the other side of the bed and got undressed. Jounouchi, whom was turned towards Kaiba, looked at him as he undresses. 'Wow, he looks even better then I've imagined.' Jounouchi thought seeing Kaiba naked, if you look past the fact that he had his boxers still on. When Kaiba lifted the cover Jounouchi closed his eyes, realizing that Kaiba couled noticing him stare. Kaiba turned of the light and they were silent for a while before Jounouchi broke it.

"Good night, money bags." he said turning away from Kaiba, so that thier backs were faceing each other, resisting the urge to tuch the brown haird boy. "Good night, mutt" Kaiba answered in a soft voise.

Kaibas P.O.V. (sort of x3)

Kaiba was to captured by his on thoughts to fall asleep, but he had figured that Jounouchi had fallen asleep for abaut an hour ago. The young CEO tried to keep his mind busy with thingking about the new game his company was trying to develop and had been having a lot of problems with. But his thoughts always, in one way or another, traveled back to the boy laying next to him. 'Kaiba! You thinking abaut-'. "...Kaibah.." Kaiba was in shock, had Jounouchi just said his name? And it sounded like a moan, a werry tired one, but still a moan.

"Jounouchi? Are you awake?" Kaiba asked insecure. No answer. Kaiba changed position to sitting, looking carefully at Jounouchis face to see if he actually was still asleep. 'He looks like he is sleeping, but he is breathing pretty heavy for being asleep.' Kaiba thought. "...mhm...ah..." Kaiba looked at Jounouchi with a strainge look. 'Okej... either he always do that when he sleeps, which wouled be weird, or he's having a dream about sex.' He started looking (and listening) for proof that wouled tell him which one of his guesses was right, meanwhile Jounouchi continude to moan,or whatever it was he was doing, whenever he felt like it.

"...Setoah..." Jounouchi moaned quietly. _That _convinced Kaiba that it was a dream abaut sex. 'So he's having a dream abaut sex... whit me...' another moan interupted his thoughts. "and I seem to do well" The CEO said quietly with a smirk. "Maybe I should fulfill his dream..." Kaiba started stroking Jounouchis cheek wispering his name softly, wanting him to wake up.

Jounouchis P.O.V. (sort of x3)

"Good night, mutt" Kaiba answered in a soft voise.

Jounouchi curled up a bit with a big smile on his lips noticing very well the soft voice Kaiba had used. He had only heard him use that voice once before when Kaiba was talking to Mokuba and he thought no one heard them. Jounouchi didn't mention that he had heard it, afraid that Kaiba would stop using that soft and kinde voice towards his little brother, a person Jounouchi cared alot abaut. Even more then he cared abaut Kaiba. Actually, thinking abaut it he cared more abaut most of his friends than Kaiba, the person he was in love with. Probably because of the fact that he and Kaiba weren't friends, and Jounouchis friends meant more to him than a stuped cruch. They weren't even suppose to like each other, it was like an unwritten rule (well breaking rules was something Jounouchi was pretty good at, even when he didn't want to). But he wouldn't have a problem with becoming Kaibas friend, or his boyfriend for that matter. Jounouchi smiled once again when the thought of being Kaibas boyfriend hit him. Thinking of how that would have been, sleep slowly took over and Jounouchi felt his eyes begun to close as he fell into a deep sleep.

Jounouchi felt someone bite lightly on his nipple and gaspt at the feeling. This someone also stroked his fingers along the edge of Jounouchis boxers, making the younger teen shiver. 'Wait, where is my shirt?' He thought, but Jounouchi stoped thinking about that when the hand slipped in under the fabric and started to stroke his aroused member, still playing with his nipple. Jounouchi moaned and his head areched slightly back as his lovers grip around his member tightened and started to bite Jounouchis neck. Sudenly the biting stoped and was replaced by the feeling of lips presing against each other. After awhile they parted and Jounouchis hazel brown eyes meet a pair of ice blue ones. The boy on top smirked and bent down to bite Jounouchis lip. "Kaibah" Jounouchi halft moaned as his felt the pleasurable pain of his bottom lip being bitten before he captured Kaibas lips for another kiss. After a few seconds Jounouchi liked Kaibas bottom lip asking for permission to explore his mouth. Kaiba separated his lips enough for Jounouchis tongue to pass in to his mouth. Thier tongue immediately began wrestling for dominance.

Sooner than Jounouchi wanted Kaiba broke the kiss and a disapointed sounds escaped Jounouchis lips which made Kaiba smile. Both was breathing heavly after the intense kiss as Kaiba started to suck, nibble and kiss on Jounouchis neck moving slowly down along Jounouchis slim body. It wasen't untill Kaiba had started to lick on Jounouchis arousal he realized that his boxers now also had disappeared but Jounouchi didn't spend much time thinking about that, knowing that this was a dream.

Jounouchi gasped as Kaiba took his member in his mouth. The things Kaiba did with him was far more amazing than anything Jounouchi had earlier experienced which caused Jounouchi to se stars and to several times groan laudly and it only took a few minutes for Jounouchi to reach his limit.

"Ah..Kahibah..I'm..ah..gonnAH!.." Coming before he could complet the sentence, this was the best attempt Jounouchi could manage to prepare Kaiba for that he was going to come. But it probably only sounded like some weird kind of moaning. Kaiba started to kiss his way up to Jounouchis lips.

'Didn't I just... in his mouth...' Jounouchi thought not noticing him swallow or spit his semen out. 'Oh well it's a dream so what ever.' Jounouchi thought wraping his arms around Kaiba to hug him closer and deepening the kiss. Kaiba freed himself, sitting between Jounouchis legs, as the second disapointing sound came from Jounouchi.

"Jou, you know, I have a first name." Kaiba said in a very seductive voice, distrakting Jounouchi from what he was doing with his hands, successfully. Jounouchi looked at him confused. "You do know my first name, don't you puppy?" Kaiba said with the same seductive voice lening forward to kiss Jounouchi on his chest and lifted up jounouchis legs at the same time. Jounouchi blushed, "of course I do." he said a bit irritated and a little hurt that the person he loved thought he diden't know his name.

"Well, say it then." Kaiba wispered using an even more seductive voice. Jounouchi was so focused on the sexy voise Kaiba was using that he diden't notice that Kaibas fingers where approaching his entrance. 'Way dose he want me to say his name?' Jounouchi thought before opening his mouth to say it. "Seto-Ah!" A moan, half of pleasure, half of pain, left Jounouchis lips as Kaiba had puched one of his fingers inside of him. Kaiba laughed slightly at the sounde the boy under him had made. "No, my name isen't Seto-Ah." Kaiba said traying to imitate the sounde Jounouchi just had made. Jounouchi glared at him. "It's not funny." Jounouchi said with a clearly irritated voice.

"No you right" Kaiba said. "It's not. I'm sorry." He said and then kissed Jounouchi. Jounouchi decided to accept the apology by deepening the kiss. Soon he felt that Kaibas finger started to move carefully in side of him and Jounouchi moaned as it hitted his sweet spot. One finger became two and Jounouchi started to moan more often. Kaiba started to kiss him on his cheek and he heard him call his name softly.

Jounouchi woke up making complaining noises over the lost dream, when he realized that Kaiba was stroking his cheek while wispering his name softly.

Normal P.O.V. or somthing O.o?

Kaiba stoped stroking Jounouchis cheek when he noticed that Jounouchi was awake. Jounouchi was forced on his back as Kaiba laid himself on top of him. As Kaiba was nibbling and sucking on Jounouchis neck his hand found its way in under Jounouchis shirt, soon finding one of the blonds nipple to play with. Jounouchi didn't really understand what was happening, was Kaiba trying to seduce him? A pretty hard pinch on his nipple caused Jounouchi to moan. Kaibas mouth left Jounouchis neck, changing his positon so he sat on Jounouchis thighs, dragging Jounouchis shirt off as he made the blond sit up with him. After throwing the shirt to the floor Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jounouchi, pulling him closer and kissed him. Jounouchi started to get a grip on what was happening. Terrified Jounouchi did his best to push Kaiba away from him, but it only ended with them lying down again. 'Why is he doing this?' Jounouchi thought terrified, still kissing with Kaiba.

It's not like he haven't done anything like this before, it's just he haven't been played with by a person he loved before. The kiss heated and Jounouchi felt Kaibas hard member pressed against his own arousal making him gasp slightly. Kaiba took the chans to slide his tongue in to Jounouchis mouth. Jounouchi made another try to push Kaiba away from him, this time successfully, making Kaiba to stand on all four over him. Kaiba looked confused at Jounouchi.

"What are you doing?" Jounouchi asked breathing heavly after using the little strengh his tired body had on pushing Kaiba away from him.

"Foreplay." Kaiba said, like it was something they did every day.

"No kidding..." Jounouchi mumbled annoyed. "And what made you think that _I_ wanna have _that _with _you_?" Jounouchis voice made it clear that he was irritated.

"You spoke in your sleep." Kaiba said. " ...and judging from the sounds that you made and that you said my name twice, I figured that it was an erotic dream. So I dicided to make your dream come true." Kaiba hade changed his voice to the seductive one he hade used in Jounouchis dream. Jounouchi hade almost forgotten about his dream and blushed as he was reminded of it and the fact that Kaiba hade heard the noices he had done made him blush even more. Kaiba took his chance to continue as Jounouchi was lost in thoughts. While nibbling and sucking on Jounouchis neck Kaiba moved his hand down to the blonds arousal. Jounouchi snaped out of his thoughts as he felt Kaibas hand stroke his member and slowly kissed his way down to it. Jounouchi had always thought that he woulden't be doing these sort of things with a person that he was in love unless they were together and he definitely diden't think that he would (or wanted to) be played with, becourse of a dream, by the person he was in love with (that probably hated him). "Kaiba... stop..." Jounouchi tryed to stop the brown haired teen from going farther down. Jounouchi attempt failed and Kaiba continued downwards. "Stop it." He tried again with out success. "I said stop!" He almost screamed this time. Jounouchi managed to kneel Kaiba in the ribs with his right knee, knocking Kaiba out of balance Jounouchi pushed him out of the bed.

Kaibas ice blue eyes looked confused around. 'What just happened?' He thought, holding his left hand over the lightly hurting place at his lower ribs where Jounouchis knee had hitted him. "Why did you push me down?" Kaiba felt a stich in his heart when he saw the hurt look in Jounouchis eyes. "Oh, Jou, I'm-" Kaiba started realizing what he had done, but being cut of by Jounouchi; "Oh put a sock in it!" he said with a hurt voice as he curled up into a ball puling the cover over his head. Tears started to fall down from Jounouchis eyes. 'Why am I crying?' Jounouchi thought , not realizing that he was untill the first tear had landed on the pillow his head was resting on. Jounouchi choked a sob not wanting Kaiba to know that he was.

"Jou?" Kaiba said concerned. When he diden't get an answer Kaiba reached out to pull the cover down, revealing Jounouchis face. "What's wrong?" Kaiba asked as he wipes away one of Jounouchis tears. "You woulden't get it." Jounouchi said turning his back towards Kaiba, hoping that Kaiba woulden't nag at him about it course he didn't get it himself.

"Jou, please tell me what's wrong." Kaiba layed down behind Jounouchi reasting his head in his right hand, holding it up. "It's something you're not telling me and I wanna know what it is." Kaiba continued as he didn't get an answer from the boy infront of him. "Jounouchi, what ever it is, you can tell me it." Kaiba leaned forward to get a better look at Jounouchis face as he felt Jounouchis body tense.

"I love you, Seto." Jounouchi squeezed his eyes hard, afraid of how Kaiba would react.

"I love you too, Jou." Kaiba said softly, stroking away some hair from Jounouchis face leaning down placing a kiss on his cheek before lying down huging the blond close to him.

The End(?)

A/N: well did you like it :o? ^^

Sorry for the ooc O.o (if it annoyed you :o)

If pepole want me to continue on this I maybe will, but it came to me as a one shot. I maybe even continue on it even if pepole don't ask me to just becourse I want to :o (ther for the '?' after The End xD)

anyhowsol ~ :3 ... review? *puppy eyes* ...wait... I don't use puppy eyes O.o -

"Time's up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Woho! I have finely taken the time to finish this chapter! I so sorry for that it took so long for me to do it xD hopefully my grammar and spelling have become better :'3

And I hope that you will like this chapter ^^. And hopefully I will come up with the plot to the next chapter soon ^^' hehe...

ENJOY! ~~~~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I don't claim to do so either.**

Single bed chapter 2.

**""""**

"Guys, wake up!" Otogi knocked on the door a few times before he stopped to listen for an answer.

"Hallo?!" He knocked a few times more.

Still no answer.

"Have you guys killed each other or something?" Otogi opened the door and laughed slightly at his comment as he walked in to the room but stopped only a few steps in, only to lay his eyes on something he never thought he'd get to see.

Kaiba, who was now back on "his side" of the bed, was holding Jounouchi close as Jounouchi himself had his left arm around Kaiba waist curled up to him as much as he could. But the weirdest part, according to Otogi, was that both of them looked so peaceful.

"Here I thought you had killed each other, but instead you guys are laying there cuddling!" Otogi's screaming woke Jounouchi up with a start. After a few seconds of being confused over who's screaming had woken him, he tried to figure out who was holding him.

"Ufh." Jounouchi landed on the floor with a thud, which was the result of trying to push Kaiba away from him, waking the brunet in the process.

"What the heck do ya' think ya' were doing?!" Jounouchi screamed at Kaiba, who only looked at him tiredly.

"Good, you're awake. It's breakfast in 5." Otogi said leaving the room, closing the door after him not wanting to get involved in the argument that was building up.

"You allow us to have a cheesy love confession but you don't allow me to hold you after it?" Kaiba asked. "I find that rather strange." Jounouchis cheeks turned slightly red.

"That actually happened?" The blond couldn't believe that he had told Kaiba how he felt. "I thought that was a dream." Jounouchi continued mostly to himself.

"If it would have been a dream you would have let me fuck you." Kaiba said as he changed his position so he could see Jounouchi better. Hazel brown eyes just stared at him. "Judging after the dream you had, then."

"What!?" Jounouchi glared at the teen in the bed, not liking the subject.

"Yeah, you really seemed to like it. If you tell me what I did I can do it to you in real life." Kaiba said teasingly.

If looks could kill Kaiba would've been dead by now.

"Wow, tough crowd…" Kaiba mumbled to himself. "You know, you look much better then I imagined that you would, you're not as skinny as I thought." Kaiba said like he was reading facts from a paper.

"Huh?" Jounouchi was confused once again.

"It's a little sad that you have your underwear on, though, if you wouldn't have I probably wouldn't be able to keep my hands of you…" Realizing that he was only in his boxers Jounouchi hurried to get dressed, accidentally putting his shirt on backwards without noticing. Leaving the room as soon he was done dressing.

'He still haven't realized that I'm serious? Oh well, this could be fun.' Kaiba thought as he lay back on the bed.

**""""**

"Oh! Good afternoon, Jou." Yugi's cheerful voice greeted him as he stepped in to the kitchen. "Good afternoon?" Jounouchi asked.

"Ehm… Jounouchi, your shirt is on backwards." Anzu commented before she looked with strict eyes on Otogi. Jounouchi looked down, sighed, and turned it right.

"Sit down and have some breakfast." Otogi said while putting more bacon on the table. "Or maybe I should say dinner?" He said sitting down next to Honda.

Jounouchi took the seat on Hondas right side.

The table was round and had room for six people, five of them were occupied. Next to Otogi sat Yugi and to Yugi left was Anzu. The chair on the right side of Jounouchi was empty.

"Did Kaiba get on your nerves?" Honda asked before putting more scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Yes." Jounouchi said starting to think of the things Kaiba had said, while putting some bacon on his plate.

"Take as much as you want, Jounouchi, I know that you like food and I can always make more." Otogi said friendly, casting a fast scared look at Anzu. Jounouchi smiled and nodded as a thanks. Jounouchi shoveled some food into his mouth realizing how hungry he was.

The others chatted gladly with each other.

'I love you too, Jou.'

Jounouchi blushed slightly as the night and morning's (well afternoon actually) events went through his mind.

"Jou, what do you have on your neck?" Yugi asked concerned.

"It looks like a bruise." Anzu filled in.

"What?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Where?" He asked touching his neck with his left hand.

"There." Yugi and Anzu said as Jounouchis fingers touched the red-purplish mark on the right side of his neck. Otogi and Honda leaned forward trying to see the mark.

"Did you and Kaiba get in a fight or something?" Honda asked.

"Ehm...No..Well,yes, sort of..." Jounouchi said not knowing what to answer, mainly because he didn't want to lie to his friends.

"About what?" Otogi asked.

"They fight about everything, Otogi." Anzu said.

"Oh, yeah." Otogi giggled a little.

"Thinking of it, it kinda looks like a hickey." Anzu said leaning closer.

"Uhm... Well..." Jounouchi was stunned.

"Or a bite mark!" Yugi exclaimed. 'Yes, thank ya' Yug'!'Jounouchi thought.

"Yeah that bastard bit me!" Jounouchi said pointing at Yugi to prove his friend was right, shoveling his mouth full off food so he couldn't answer more questions.

"He bit you in the neck?" Otogi asked, Jounouchi just nodded shoveling more food in to his mouth.

"Isn't that a little weird, don't you think? I can't really imagine Kaiba biting someone. He would like call somebody to do it for him." Yugi said.

"Haha, he totally would!" Honda outburst.

"But seriously why would he bit you?" Yugi paused for Jounouchi to answer but continued when he realized that it would take to long for Jounouchi to swallow his food to be able to answer. "Did he find out that you're bi and decided to tease you for it or something?"

Anzu, Honda and Otogi just stared at Yugi, everything screaming 'What!?' about them but nobody was actually able to say the word. Jounouchi just stared at him as well. He almost dropped his food back on to the plat but that would just be to grose so he managed to keep it in his mouth and just stared at his friend. Yugi didn't like the reaction so he he backed up as much as he could in his chair.

"Oh, sorry Jou, I thought that you had told them. At least Honda and Anzu. But I guess you hadn't." Still staring. "I'm sorry" Yugi curled up a little. "See it from the bright side, now you don't have to tell them...hehe..." A uncomfortable smile appeared on Yugis lips. Jounouchi was still staring at Yugi but the others had turned their attention towards him.

"He is?"

"Really, is it true?!"

"How long have you known that you are?"

"Sorry Jou..."

"No way! ...well it could be possible..."

"Have you done it with a guy?"

All these comment (the last one from Anzu of course) came at him at such sort notice it was impossible to answer before the next was said and since Jounouchi had his mouth full of food it was even harder. 'Yes. It is. 2 years ...I think. It's okay I would have told them anyway. Way. Yes, yes I have.' Jounouchi thought all the answers, putting more food in his mouth, as Kaiba walked unnoticed in to the room.

"Oh, Jounouchi need a ride? Well I can give you one. Bye dorks!" Kaiba said fast as he grabbed Jounouchis wrist dragging him out of there before he could protest.

"Where did he come from?" Yugi asked

"Was it just me or didn't Kaiba look angry at all?" Anzu said.

"What just happened?" Honda asked confused.

**""""**

As they reached the limo Jounouchi swallowed the last piece of food in his mouth. Kaiba opened the door and went in side the white limo.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yes." Jounoucchi said stepping into the limo, closing the door behind him. He sat down opposite to Kaiba, facing the back of the vehicle. The seats were covered in black leather and to Kaibas right was a mini fridge. Jounouchi sat leaning slightly forward looking down at his lap with his knees pressed together and feet's turned inwards as his hands resting in his lap, grabbing his knees nervously. Kaiba on the other hand sat straight with his head held high, his left leg crossed over his right and his hands resting in his lap, giving a powerful impression. The car started moving.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" Kaiba said. Jounouchi, who was lost in thoughts, looked up at the sudden sound trying to locate its source. Meeting Kaiba's ice blue eyes he started to blush and turned his head back down.

'I can't believe that I told Kaiba that I'm in love with him. I haven't even told Yugi that and I tell Yugi almost everything.' His grip tightening around his knees not knowing if he should be happy, sad or scared about that he said it. Or all three?

'Sigh, he's lost in thoughts again. Man that boy thinks a lot more then I thought.' Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. 'Well, I guess I'll have to go sit next to him or it will take forever before that happens.' Kaiba changed his seat so he sat on the blonds left side, putting his arm around the younger teens shoulders, pulling him closer. Out of pure reflex, Jounouchi pushed the brunet away from him.

Hazel eyes meeting the slightly hurt look of ice blue ones. 'I'm doing this completely wrong, aren't I? He did after all say "I love you" back and he complimented me, in his own way. I mean that's allot coming from this money bag! And he is giving me a ride! So I guess he really likes me.' The last part put a smile on Jounouchi's face.

"Am I really that socially retarded?" Kaiba asked, laughing slightly.

"Huh?" Was all Jounouchi managed to answer still meeting the brunt's eyes unable to look away.

"I thought that when two persons confess their love to each other they automatically become a couple. Guess I was wrong." Jounouchi looked at him confused. Kaiba leaned closer to Jounouchi putting his left hand under the blonds chin, causing Jounouchi to blush once more.

"Do you wanna become my boyfriend, Katsuya?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

Jounouchi's heart was racing and his blush deepened. 'Did Kaiba just ask that? Now can't even flying pigs surprise me!'

Kaiba looked at Jounouchi with impatient eyes. 'Hello, an answer would be nice... Guess I've to answer for him.' Kaiba smirked.

"I take that as a 'Yes'." He said before pulling Jounouchi into a deep kiss.

**""""  
><strong>

Made by: SvaraAnkan

SvartaAnkan: Hope you liked it ^^

Marik: You still haven't written one about me?!

SvaraAnkan: I have it's just not corrected jet. Actually I have two but I haven't finished the other one O.o

Marik: Oh! I wanna read!

SvartaAnkan: Okay... Here is the uncorrected version. Enjoy? O.o

Marik: Oh, Theifshipping 3... What the frigg! : I'm not like-

TIMES UP!


End file.
